Give Me A Sign
by darkgirl3
Summary: All Caroline wanted was to be with Tyler, but he is gone because of Klaus. However, Liz is not going to let her daughter suffer in pain. She does the only thing that she can as a mom. She tries to find a way to give her daughter the happiness she deserves; she just needs a sign.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Give Me A Sign**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, and Liz**

**Summary: All Caroline wanted was to be with Tyler, but he is gone because of Klaus. However, Liz is not going to let her daughter suffer in pain. She does the only thing that she can as a mom. She tries to find a way to give her daughter the happiness she deserves; she just needs a sign. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything, if I did Tyler wouldn't have left.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**Chapter 1**

It had been the same thing every night for the last month and Liz couldn't keep watching her daughter cry herself to sleep. It was breaking her own heart for her daughter to go through this hell. She had never cried when Bill had left her for Steven she had pushed herself into her work. She had been the sheriff and that was it. She had pretty much forgotten everything, except her job.

She had left Caroline alone nights and didn't even remember much of her little girl's life. She wasn't sure what she could do besides sit beside Caroline and to rub her back now. She held her and let her cry herself to sleep every night. When she woke up screaming out in her sleep she was there in under a minute. She didn't even say a word when Caroline showed up in the middle of a school day at the station. They would go out to lunch or just stay in at night.

She had made sure that she had her daughter's favorite blood type in the house, the whiskey she liked to drink, boxes and boxes of tissues, the candy that Caroline could eat pounds of all ready. She would even sit through the horrible movies that Caroline put on knowing she would end up crying. She did it because she loved her daughter so much and she blamed the original hybrid for her daughter's pain.

It was all because of Klaus and she didn't think she could hate somebody so much, but she did. She wished that Klaus had never came here or been born all those years ago. He was the reason her daughter was so broken hearted and she kept a check to make sure Caroline had no stakes near her. She knew that Caroline would never kill herself, but she still checked.

**BTC TC TC TC TC /B**

Liz sat down at her desk looking at the latest update from a few other police stations. She was trying to see if there was any sign anywhere that maybe Tyler was leaving. There had to be some kind of sign just like when Damon and Elena were tracking Stefan all those months ago. She wondered if there ever would be any signs because he was on the run from Klaus. She just wanted Caroline to be happy again and the only way for that was to somehow find Tyler. She sighed again not seeing anything and she closed the page before she checked something she had set up herself.

It was an email address that was under Carol Lockwood's name, she missed her friend a lot these days. She had found her in the fountain and had known who had killed her. Caroline had called her and told her to be careful that morning since something was going on. She couldn't say what just to be careful and it was ironic because the one person that should have been careful was gone. She understood why Tyler had to leave because he really was in danger staying here. However, she felt that her own daughter was in danger too.

She sent out an email that was simple that said leave me a sign; I'll send C to you. She knew that Tyler had to at least check his voice mails and emails. Caroline was sending him voicemails daily, but he never returned them. Liz knew she wouldn't get a reply right away because it wasn't like he was waiting for some kind of sign.

She decided to just go home and she would check from her house later when it was late. Caroline would be getting home soon and she wanted to be there because it was the same nightly routine. They would get something from the Grill or Caroline would cook something, but lately she was hoping Caroline would just get food out. Her daughter couldn't concentrate on anything and ended up burning the food.

She had banned Caroline from the kitchen stove the morning before when she was trying to make breakfast. She stuck her hand on the eye of the stove and it had scared her to death. Fire killed vampires and she knew it wasn't on purpose; Caroline just was so lost to think right now. She tried to put the brave face on and act like the world was not falling apart, it just wasn't working anymore. Elena had even tried to kill her daughter after she had done nothing but try and help her. She was glad that Damon had taken her out of town. She had almost been killed herself by her best friend's daughter.

She wanted to make everything right, but nothing ever would be. She however could make her daughter feel better. Once she found a sign that Tyler was okay and alive, she had to laugh at that thought; she was sending Caroline to him. She couldn't stand the way Klaus kept watching her daughter, it made her sick. He was over a thousand years old by now. He had no right to even be near her daughter because it was not acceptable.

Caroline couldn't stand him and he had put her daughter through so much hell in the last year so far. He had taken Tyler from her more than once already. He had almost caused her death and Caroline had told her that Klaus had bitten her himself. She was only alive because Tyler had put how much the bastard loved her daughter to the test. She was so thankful her daughter was still alive, she didn't laugh at the thought this time, and Tyler was the reason for that.

She still remembered him coming to her begging for her to get her husband to help fix him. She had never blamed Tyler for Bill's death and she made sure that he hadn't blamed his self when he had come back. She'd told him that breaking the sire bond was the only thing that had mattered. He had repaid her ex-husband by doing that. His death had not been in vain because Tyler broke free of Klaus and Caroline had been safe again. Now, now her daughter was in danger again, but it was from a heart ache that she didn't know how to fix besides holding her daughter every night while she cried.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Liz walked in the house and hung her gun belt up on one of the hooks near the door. She always kept bullets laced in vervian in her gun just to be on the safe side. It had started to be a need ever since Klaus showed up. They also had wolfsbane soaked in them too; she just hoped it would hurt like hell if she had to use them on Klaus. Tyler had told her how to kill a hybrid when he had come back. Chop off their heads or jerk their hearts out otherwise they would keep on living, so to speak. She just hadn't had a chance to put that to the test with Klaus killing all of the hybrids, except Tyler and himself. She went and changed out of her work clothes before checking to see if Caroline was home yet.

Caroline was sitting on her floor at her closet holding something in her hand. She didn't have to look up to know it was her mom coming in, she knew her mom's scent like the back of her hand. "He gave this to me because I loved wearing it so much," she said before she took her shirt off putting Tyler's football jersey on. "It still smells like him too," she wrapped her arms around herself before the tears started again. She wondered if she could cry herself to death, it seemed like she had been crying every second of the night. "Tell me I'm dreaming mom, tell me that he hasn't really left," she needed the lies because it hurt so much.

Liz sat down beside her daughter wrapping her arms around her, "He didn't leave, he's just busy at the moment," she'd give her daughter those lies because it helped. She would do anything to make Caroline's pain go away even if it was only for a little while.

She knew how much her daughter loved Tyler, it was written all over her face. Every time he had come over Caroline's face would light up and it never faltered. Caroline risked her life countless times chaining him up in the cellar during full moons. She had risked her life those months that she had left with Tyler helping him with the sire bond. She would never in her life let Caroline go if she had known, but her daughter took off one night with only a note said 'I can't let him do this alone.' Her daughter had the biggest heart in the world even if it didn't beat anymore.

Caroline couldn't help the sobs that shook her body. She kept trying to tell herself that what her mom said was the truth, but she knew wasn't. "I love him so much mom, I don't want live without him anymore, I don't want him find somebody else to make him happy, and I don't want anybody else either," Most of what she was making wasn't making sense because of the sobs, but Liz knew what her daughter was trying to say.

"I'm still looking for any sign of him," Liz said as she rubbed Caroline's back to try and sooth her. "Soon as I find him, I will find a way to get you to him,"

She would go as far as having him put in a jail cell till Caroline got to him. She had walked in the house the morning that Tyler had left finding her daughter sitting just inside the door with tears running down her face. She hadn't known what had happened and Caroline was just sitting there not moving besides staring at the wall. It had scared her until she saw her phone that was on the floor. It had said 'I love you, Carebear, now and forever; we'll find a way' from Tyler. It had taken her hours to get Caroline to talk and it killed her seeing her daughter that broken.

Caroline held onto her mom making sure not to hurt her with her strength. "Thanks mom," she said before she fell asleep like she had when she was just four years old. She was so glad that she had her mom because she didn't know what she would do if she was gone. She still cried sometimes because of what happened to Carol. Tyler deserved to have his mom still like she had hers. She had offered her mom up to be shared if he needed somebody to talk to and it couldn't be her. She had known he wouldn't do it though, little did she know he had once.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler wasn't even sure which state he was in if he didn't look at the highway signs once in a while. It had been a month since he had left everything behind to make sure he wasn't killed. He listened to Caroline's voicemails every single day wishing he could call her back. He was sitting on the back of the truck he had gotten with cash after leaving his car at his family's beach house. He had to laugh at that thought, he was the only one left, his parents and Uncle were all murdered. He technically had been murdered to earlier in the year.

He was trying to figure out where to go next because he had left the back woods camp site he'd been staying at the night before. He'd been in Georgia for the last week without any kind of signals for his phone or laptop. He hadn't risked checking the laptop yet, but he wanted to see if he had anything from Caroline there so badly. He risked logging into his email account and was shocked at first seeing an email that had his mom's name on it. She was gone, and it was dated just two days before.

He wasn't sure if this was some sick joke of Klaus' or what, but he saw the subject line that said give me a sign. He clicked it open and he knew who it was from then. Caroline's mom had sent it to him and all it said was to give her a sign and she would get C to him. He knew she meant Caroline by the C because it was the way he'd sent her a letter once, Caroline that was. He had sent Matt the deed to his house signed over to him to keep Caroline safe because he couldn't anymore.

He quickly typed a reply hoping that nobody else would get it. He was risking a lot, but he could hear Caroline's voice in the last voicemail. She was starting to fall apart and he couldn't let her do that. He typed out to tell her he loved her and he was miserable without her too. He never even thought about finding somebody else because there was nobody besides Caroline in his future.

He thought about how he could send something as a sign to the sheriff for Caroline to meet him. He just had no idea of what to do. He couldn't let it be a way that Klaus could find him too and it was when he thought about it. He typed one last thing before deactivating his wireless connection again. He told her mom three words before he finished the rest of the whiskey in the bottle and tossed it back in the bag.

Tyler needed to get a supply of blood before he left the last town so he'd gone to the blood bank. He'd only taken two packs in his favorite type, it was the same blood type that was in Caroline's body. Her favorite was his blood type and it was the words he'd sent to her mom.

Caroline's Blood Type

Her mom would look up the places that were missing blood and find the reports. It was the sign she wanted because he had gotten somebody at each place to notice they were missing. Klaus didn't know what type of blood he liked to drink and it wouldn't look like his way of things either. Klaus thought he still drank from a live person, but he didn't. It was Caroline's blood or bags. He put them in thermoses like Caroline did or a flask, but he couldn't drink straight from a bag.

He would go to another bank and leave Caroline a message in a couple of days until then he had to get away from here. He was heading to Louisiana now hoping that he could find something there. Once he had Caroline with him, he would get away from the east coast, and find somewhere else to go.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Give Me A Sign**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, and Liz**

**Summary: All Caroline wanted was to be with Tyler, but he is gone because of Klaus. However, Liz is not going to let her daughter suffer in pain. She does the only thing that she can as a mom. She tries to find a way to give her daughter the happiness she deserves; she just needs a sign. **

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I don't own anything, if I did Tyler wouldn't have left.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**Chapter 2**

Liz looked at her phone hearing the ping sound that she had a message, while she was walking into the Grill for lunch. She saw the message that was from Tyler and opened it. She read over it before ordering her lunch to go. She was going to have to make it a working lunch because she had to find the sign that Tyler left for Caroline. She also sent a text for Caroline to meet her at her office because she needed to see the other part of the email. It was a sign that Tyler was okay and he hadn't given up on finding a way.

She took the bag for herself and the one she got for Caroline before she left not even giving a thought to the person that had said her name. She had no reason to talk to Klaus and she wasn't going to either she had made it clear to him she didn't want him in this town anymore. She hoped that the cure for being a vampire was found and he would be gone. She had not once thought about giving it to Caroline because she loved her daughter just the way she was. She had gotten to know Caroline so much better by her being a vampire.

Once she got back to her office she told her deputies to leave when Caroline got there and she locked the main door going into her office. She got a thermos out of the fridge giving it to Caroline before opening herself a soda. Nobody dared look in the fridge she had in there and thanks to Damon and Caroline's compulsion the deputies had forgotten all about what had happened earlier in the year.

"He sent this email," Liz handed her phone to Caroline telling her to delete it once she read it. She started looking on the website she had been looking at for the last month and she finally found what she was looking for. It wasn't on the main pages, which is why she hadn't seen it before. It was barely even a paragraph on the second page of the site. "I found the sign," she said turning the monitor so that Caroline could see the few sentences that were in the tiny article.

"He's been taking my blood type," Caroline said with happy smile. She had been worried how Tyler was going to get by out there when he had been feeding from her for so long. She stopped herself before she could cry again because she was tired of crying. She wanted to go and find Tyler now, but had no idea where he would be at. "He has to send another sign soon," she said with a sigh hoping that they could find something from Tyler soon she wanted to be with him before the beginning of next month.

"He will, Caroline and you need be ready to go," Liz knew that Caroline wouldn't be happy until she was with Tyler again. She had been doing everything to find something that Tyler left for them. There was nothing that was right, right now, everything was going wrong. She was going to make at least one thing right since she was powerless on kicking Klaus out of town.

Caroline nodded before she hugged her mom, "Thank you so much for this," she said knowing she would be a mess on the floor in her house if she didn't have her mom. "Tyler and you are the only ones I have right now," she sniffled because everybody was focused on getting Elena's humanity back on. She had tried, but after Elena tried to kill her mom and then tried to kill her in the woods, she couldn't. Elena had rubbed Tyler's leaving in her face and then tried to get her to off herself. Bonnie was being really weird right now too. "And he's not even able to be here," she didn't want to cry, she hated the damn hormones.

Liz hugged her back, "I know sweetie," she wished that life was back to the way it had been, "Once you are with him, things will be better," she hoped that it wasn't a lie since she didn't know what was in store. She was going to miss Caroline because they talked now, the weekly dinners didn't seem like torture, and when she said she'd be home she meant it.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler sat down under a tree in the woods just a few miles from where he had parked his truck. It had been a week since he had left the last place, sent the email back to Caroline's mom, and had about gotten his self killed in a fight. Louisiana was not the place to go and he had gotten out of there in a hurry. He had healed in a half an hour. He hadn't run though, he had fought the damn wolf. He could have sworn that the wolf was more than that, but it wasn't a full moon. He had gotten all the hybrids killed besides his self and the damn bastard. He was still sore as he stretched his legs out.

If he hadn't been caught off guard he wouldn't have been jumped. He knew why though, he was thinking about Caroline, he always thought about her. He took his phone out before checking his email. He was on guard, but this was the only spot that had service in the woods. He had taken the blood the day before and knew that it would be on the website by now. He had been getting in and out without being caught every time before, this time was no different.

However, he had used the fact he could compel somebody to his advantage. He didn't use it before now though because he hadn't had to. He had told the receptionist that if somebody named Caroline Forbes came looking for him to give her a message. He had compelled her to forget until Caroline showed up though and to hand her the note.

He had to get her here before he really got his ass handed to him again. He was just glad that her mom was on their side and didn't want to kill them. Her mom had saved his life and he was going to repay that debt. It just wasn't something he could do over night; it was something that was going to take forever. He looked to see if there was an email response to the one he had sent when he found it he opened it up. It might have been just a little too eager on his part, but he didn't give a damn.

The email wasn't long, but he knew it was from Caroline. Her mom defiantly wouldn't reply the way the girl he loved would have. 'This is us finding away, I will be there, love you forever, Tyler.' He smiled before sending his own reply telling her to look up his latest sign. It wouldn't take her long to find him here after all he wasn't too far from where he left the latest sign for her. He added that he loved her too before closing the email out and taking off. He had to get back to the truck and leave the woods. There was no need for a repeat of what happened before.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline had her stuff packed and she was ready to leave. She had finally gotten it down to two bags and one of her purses. She was pretty sure that Tyler was going to laugh at her when he saw it. He would probably say it wasn't a purse, but another bag. She didn't care though because she would be there with him. She kept remembering some of the weekends they spent together. She remembered sneaking around when they were thought to be broken up after homecoming too.

She had gone after him when he left her room and turned him around and slapped him. She'd told him it had been for walking out on her before she finished. She had slapped him a second time for vervianing her. They ended up having sex right there not giving a damn if her mom caught them. It had been hot, rough, and made her want to be doing that right now. Some nights she could dream about them having sex. She loved those nights, but hated waking up alone. She could dream about him holding her in his arms and she wanted that right now so badly.

Caroline sat down on her bed looking at her bedroom knowing she wouldn't be back any time soon. Prom was coming and she wanted to go, but it just wasn't going to be possible. She wanted to be with Tyler at their prom, it was the thing they had been looking forward to so much. She had picked her dress up early so that she would have it when she left. Her mom told her it was better to get it now, who knew they might be able to find a prom somewhere. She took the dress putting it in the garment bag she had gotten so she could put it in her car.

She picked a picture up off her nightstand before looking up to see her mom coming in her bedroom. "I got you about three hours before anybody notices you're gone," Liz said looking at the picture of Caroline and herself on a weekend that Caroline had dragged her to the lake house that Caroline technically now owned. "You know I knew you didn't sleep inside that night," she smiled at her daughter knowing good and well why she'd gotten her to go up there. It was a fun weekend for them, but it was also more than that. "I wasn't deaf," she had heard the screams and her natural instincts had kicked in. She'd wanted to know who was screaming in so much pain. She was the Sheriff after all, it was her duty, but she hadn't expected to find Tyler chained up to a tree turning.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I knew, you were there," Caroline said, "I just couldn't leave him to do it all by his self the first few times," she had also been making sure that he never felt guilt for her dad's death. She had found him and convinced him that it was safer there. Sure her mom was just a little ways away, but it had to be done. She'd wanted him to stay in town and do it, she'd made sure that the chains were tight and he couldn't get free. It had hurt her, but she'd gotten him angry enough to turn. She didn't use her dad's means with an axe, but her own form. "Thank you for everything mom, did you find his latest sign?" After that weekend Tyler had left town, three days later she'd been gone too.

"Yes," Liz said handing Caroline the hand written copy of the message with directions on it. "He's in Alabama," it was a really small town and she had about never found any signs of it. "I got this for you and one for myself, call me at least once a month Caroline," She had to know they were okay because it was her baby girl.

Caroline took the phone before hugging her mom, "I will, I love you mom, and please be careful," she didn't want to find out that Klaus took yet another person's life because of what she was doing. "I can't lose you, mom,"

"Always," Liz said back hugging her daughter before letting her go, "Hold onto him, Caroline because he is one of a kind," she knew she'd never get what her daughter did, but she would never be jealous of that. After all, Caroline was the best thing in her life. "And you're never going to lose me, Caroline, I'm going to be right here," she didn't mention the fact about death one day. She didn't want to think about that because it was already hard to imagine that day.

"I will mom and don't forget you can always find somebody too," Caroline replied before she got her stuff and took off. She had to be on the road and far far far away before anybody knew about this.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler had fallen asleep on the back of his truck hoping that Caroline would show up soon. It had been three days since he'd left her the last sign; he had to leave today because there were always spies out there. He had about run into Katherine once when he had first taken off since he knew Elena was on the island still. She hadn't seen him and that he was thankful for. He had heard the phone conversation she'd had and knew that she was working with the back stabbing bitch, Hayley now. It was another reason he'd gotten far away from Louisiana as he could. He just didn't know if anybody else was looking for him, but he wasn't chancing anything. If he had to go then he would leave Caroline a note to let her know where he was going.

Something woke him up though and he looked around, listening for whatever had penetrated his sleep. He didn't see anything though, but that didn't mean anything was out there. He got off the back of the truck ready to fight if he had to because he wasn't going get caught off guard. The wind was oddly still and he couldn't hear the birds that had been singing earlier. There was something not far away that had scared them or had them on guard too. He turned around hearing a sound that he'd heard plenty of times. It was sound that a vampire made before it would attack.

He didn't even have a chance though because he was knocked to ground and he was in attack mode right then. He shoved person off him letting them go back against the tree that was beside him. He got up in one swift motion as the person came back at him. "Stop," he said not really wanting to fight, he hadn't done anything to get attacked for. The person moved in a blur behind him turning him around by grabbing his arm and sped at the tree. Tyler went to defend his self, but his hands were pinned behind his back when he hit the tree.

"Make me," Caroline said before she kissed him, her vamp face still on as she attacked his mouth.

Tyler's eyes widen, but he kissed her back so glad to have her in front of him. The last thing he had expected was for her to show up like this, but it had been fun. He jerked his hands free and took hold of her waist lifting her up. Caroline wrapped her legs around him working on his shirt before jerking it off of him not caring that she broke the buttons. "Care," he moaned as her mouth found his neck nipping where his pulse would be at. He pulled her shirt up over her head tossing it to the ground. He ripped her bra off her letting it fall too before they both went to the ground their selves.

Caroline rolled them over kissing her way down his torso nipping and sucking along the way before jerking his belt open then pulling his jeans down once they were open. She smirked at the fact he was going commando and took him into her mouth sucking hard on just the head of his cock. She was going at her full speed and she had her fangs moving up and down his shaft's sides as she took him deep throat. Tyler arched up into her mouth letting a shout out as he spilled into her mouth. He hadn't cum that fast in a while and before he had chance to recover she stripped her jeans off and sank down on him.

She started moving and slow was not in her book at the moment. "That is my name," she said kissing him to stop his reply. She held his hands down in the leaves moving up and down quick and fast. She had needed a release for so long and she hadn't got a chance to do that before he left. He had left without goodbye sex, unlike last time. They'd had hot sex in the woods before he'd left those three days. She'd thought it had been goodbye, but she'd went after him.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Fucking hell," he used his extra strength over her now to flip them over taking hold of her hands pinning both in one of his. He felt her legs lock around him as he started thrusting in and out. He wasn't holding back either because that wasn't what she wanted that much he knew. He kissed and sucked at her neck gently nipping but making sure he didn't break the skin.

Caroline cried out arch up into him with every thrust he was giving her. She needed to feel him inside of her body, on top of her, claiming her as his all over again. She couldn't help, but scream as she started cumming, her body shaking. "Tyler, uh, nah," most of what she was saying made no sense besides his name over and over.

She closed her eyes as he let go filling her with everything that he had. He'd wanted to be inside of her, with her, over her, under her, all around her, with her surrounding him for so long. He'd wanted so badly to make love to her before he had left, but he hadn't had the time. He wanted to make sure that she didn't ever forget that he loved her always. "I gave you a sign," he smiled kissing her as her hands moved over his back.

"I gave you one too," Caroline said returning the kiss locking her arms around his neck as her legs fell to the ground. She was with him finally after what seemed like millions of years. "We found our way," she added looking into his eyes.

"Thanks to your mom we did," he said looking back into hers. He was going to have to make sure if they got back to Mystic Falls he showed her mom how thankful he was for what she had done. She had saved him from a life of being alone without the woman he loved. It was the second time she had saved his life.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Back in Mystic Falls the sheriff went to work the as if she knew nothing about where Caroline was at. She knew, but she would never let on that she knew her daughter was with Tyler. Damon might be her friend, but her daughter was the most important person in her life. So when she was asked all she said was Caroline was busy doing something. She was probably going show up at any moment now. However, Liz knew the truth; she had gotten the email from Caroline just that morning. It simply said, "I love you mom, I'm not coming back, but I'm safe, Tyler too, we'll visit somehow,"

Liz closed her eyes letting a few tears fall because she knew it would be a long while before she could see Caroline again. Her little girl was grown up and found her prince charming she'd always wanted. Beauty was forever taming the Beast.

**The End**


End file.
